


After

by KatelynDeveraux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynDeveraux/pseuds/KatelynDeveraux
Summary: Sam and Dean come together in their sorrow over losing Cas.





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of a prompt or challenge

AFTER

 

It was after they lost Cas, that Sam approached Dean. 

One night after a pretty standard salt and burn, they returned to their motel room.

Sam had dropped the bags, on the beds and set up his laptop at the table, Dean had headed straight for the shower.

Dean exited the bathroom, and in his boxer briefs has fallen into bed to lie there pretending to sleep, so Sammy would leave him alone.  
Sam had this thing about feelings, and Dean was tired of trying to answer all of Sam's chick flick questions. Sam sat at the table,  
trying not to watch Dean knowing he was hurting, but dammit Sam hurt too, and Dean didn't seem to get that.

Dean lay in bed, yes, he missed the angel, part of him deeply regretting...so many things, but mainly his own ability to get out of his own head,  
and admit his love and attraction for his angel. Now, Cas is gone, killed by Lucifer.

Sam had showered, and leaving the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist, looked at Dean, laying on his side, made a decision.

Dropping his towel, he lifted the sheet and blanket covering Dean, and slid in behind him. "Dude, what the Hell?" "Dean," Sam whispered,  
nuzzling the back of Dean's neck, " I need....I need to be close to you. Please?" "I miss Cas, too..so much," Sam said with nearly a sob. Dean sighed  
he knew how Sam felt; knew the emptiness Cas's being gone had brought to both of them.  
Dean rolled over to face, Sam. "Sammy, I know, he paused.  
Suddenly San surged forward..his hands holding Dean's face. He rolled Dean to his back,  
pinning him down with his long legs, and proceeded to press his lips to Dean's mouth.

Dean's brain stuttered this was his baby brother, this shouldn't be happening, but Sam's lips were so damn warm, and he needed...Sam needed.

He tried to push Sam away, he really did.

Dean was overwhelmed, the size of Sam, the smell the heat, he needed it so much. He opened his mouth to Sam's onslaught,  
Sam's tongue sliding into his mouth. Sam must have brushed his teeth, the taste of cool mint alongside the heat of  
Sam's mouth, his body, left Dean undone.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, relishing the warmth, the press of the body above him, feeling the beginnings, of arousal, in his body and Sam's.  
Dean had been cold, for so long the heat was so welcome. Sam kept up his assault on Dean's mouth,  
his hands moving from Dean's face to his neck, shoulders, and back to his face. Dean's hands were moving as well across Sam's shoulders, down his  
back, and back up into is ridiculously long hair. 

Finally, Sam broke the kiss, his head dripping to Dean's Chest, breathing heavily he waited for Dean's rejection, for Dean to tell him to get off of him, and  
go to his own bed. Dean, was breathing just as hard, he felt a need, an undefined want, the he couldn't give voice to.  
He knew, that most would look at him and Sammy right now, and want to burn them at the stake....but, he couldn't reject his brother.

He needed, Sam needed. Using his finger, he tilted Sam's chin up, to meet his eyes. Dean tried to let all his love show, through his own.  
"Sam", he sighed, before returning the kiss, his tongue plundering Sam's mouth, sliding against Sam's tongue, tasting that mint, holding Sam's head  
in place while he did so. Sam moaned through the kiss, his cock hardening against Dean's hip, Dean's cock hardening too.

Sam moved more fully on to Dean; Dean spread his legs, allowing Sam to slot himself between, their crotches lined up so their cocks nested  
side by side. Sam moaned again, gently moving, sliding his naked cock against Dean's cloth covered one. He needed more, he needed Dean bare.  
Sam broke the kiss, pulling away from Dean, "Dean", he breathed, "I need you naked, I want to feel you, please?"  
Sam's voice was a whine. Dean huffed a small chuckle, "Ok, Sam but you're gonna, have to get off me..."

Sam slid off Dean, figuring, this was when the rejection he expected would come, lying on his stomach, propped on his elbows, he hung his head between his arms.  
Dean set up, and lifting his hips, he slid his boxer briefs down to his ankles, pulled them off, flung them to the floor, and turned back to Sam.  
"Hey" he said noting the tears on Sam's face, rubbing Sam's back, Dean said "What, Sammy what?" "This is where you tell me off, right?"  
Sam mumbled, "tell me to get the fuck back into my own bed...?" 

Dean traced his finger along the tear tracks on Sam's face, following it with his lips, "No, dude, no. I don't want you to leave, come on, come 'ere." Dean  
pulled Sam to him, allowing Sam to cover his body again. Crotch to crotch, Sam fitted himself back between Dean's legs, sighing and laying his head on  
Dean's shoulder, his mouth giving tiny breathless kisses to Dean's neck, their cocks hard and hot side by side.

Dean rubbed his hands over his brother's body, marveling a the slide of muscle, Sam's shoulders, his back, his ass. How, long they laid like that,  
neither could say, just taking comfort in each others warmth. Sam was kissing and licking Dean's neck, the tears on his face drying. "Dean, I need more, I need..."  
"Whatever, you need, Sammy, I'm here." Dean replied.

Sam moved lifting himself from Dean's shoulder, looking down at him, Sam started moving is hips slowly, rocking against Dean's cock, their pre-cum, smoothing  
the way, sliding back and forth, cock to cock. Dean pulled Sam's head down mouths meeting kissing again, Dean's tongue mimicking the movement of their hips  
Sam moved faster, reaching down between them to hold their cocks, together with his hand. Dean's hips bucked up at the touch of Sam's hand,  
he groaned into Sam's mouth, the speed of his own hips increasing too. Sam pulled away, from Dean's lips, moving his hips against Dean's,  
he moved to Dean's shoulder biting hard, and sucking at the bite to leave a mark. Dean gasped at the sharp pain of the bite, and shifting up against Sam's hand  
came between his and Sam's bodies. Sam threw back his head, and with almost a scream, shuddered and came too.

They lay there, breathing hard, still wrapped tightly together, if not at peace, at least calmer, and more settled, than either of them had felt in a long time.

Finally, Sam started to shift away. "Hey, Hey" Dean said, "you're not leaving?" Sam smiled at Dean, "No, I was just going to get a washcloth  
and clean us up, it will be just a second."

Sam went to the bathroom, and getting a warm washcloth he wiped his stomach and chest clean, then getting another, went and wiped his  
brother down, drying him with a towel. When the task was done, Sam hovered, just standing there with the cloths in his hands, watching Dean, waiting  
for a cue for what was next.

Finally, Dean broke the silence, putting his hand out to Sammy, "Hey you were coming back, remember?"  
Sammy tossed the towel and the washcloth back toward the bathroom, not caring where they landed.

He took Dean's hand allowing, Dean to pull him back into bed.

"Yeah, I remember, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, post. Please comment, but be kind. I have not written any stories since college, 30 years ago!  
> Not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Still learning the Ao3 universe, and any help or suggestions on using the site will be much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
